


Уроки прекрасного

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывшие ученики Ируки-сенсея решили немного разнообразить программу по сексуальному воспитанию подрастающего поколения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки прекрасного

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к СПИД-фесту на Академии Ниндзя под ником Три бельчонка

Не успел отгреметь в коридорах звонок, как весело гомонящие ученики тут же рванули к выходу. Ирука выдохнул с облегчением – последний урок не только на сегодня, но и на этой неделе наконец-то закончился. Из распахнутых окон тянуло прохладой и тем неповторимым ароматом ранней весны, который ни с чем не перепутаешь. Зелень еще не распустилась, но солнышко ярко сияло в прозрачно-голубом небе, заставляя даже самых прилежных учеников с тоской смотреть на школьный двор во время скучных лекций.   
У Ируки же была другая верная примета, что весна не за горами и вступает в свои права. Вот и сегодня, заскочив в учительскую на обед, он увидел в расписании старшего курса перечеркнутый предмет «Техника боя». Поверху красовалась жирная красная надпись: «Урок по сексуальному здоровью и воспитанию». Настроение предсказуемо пошло на убыль.  
Не то, чтобы Ирука стеснялся, – слава Ками, не первый год уже ведет такие занятия. Но рассказывать про секс подросткам, которых помнил неуклюжими малышами, не умевших толком и кунай держать, было неудобно. Каждый раз, встречаясь глазами с краснеющими, но скалящимися с видом «я-и-без-вас-все-прекрасно-знаю-сенсей» учениками, он чувствовал себя зажатым и косноязычным.  
«Дети растут быстро», – в очередной раз уговаривал он себя. – «Нужно готовить их и к этой, чего уж скрывать, одной из самых приятных сторон взрослой жизни».   
Немного спасало то, что женскую половину потока забирала пожилая медсестра, работавшая при Академии. Правда, о чем она рассказывала девушкам, Ирука представлял слабо. В первый же год он попытался всучить ей утвержденные планы занятий, но был выставлен из медкабинета со словами:   
– Сама разберусь, не тебе, желтоперому, мне указывать.   
Ирука зарделся, открыл было рот возразить, но сдался, решив довериться опыту и женскому чутью.

Подбадривая себя, что до урока еще неделя, Ирука вышел из Академии. К тому же, было бы из-за чего переживать: теоретическую часть он знал наизусть, а вопросов бестактнее, чем в свое время ему задавал Наруто, выпуск этого года вряд ли придумает. С практической частью было хуже. Обычно Шизуне снабжала его контрацептивами, которые Ирука раздавал парням в конце урока. Но вместо того, чтобы внять наставлениям и оставить их до действительно нужного момента, ученики развлекались, как могли. Учителям еще дней десять приходилось быть начеку, чтобы очередной полный воды презерватив не упал на голову. Уборщицы же не раз и не два вытирали коридоры, убирая лужи после побоищ такими снарядами.  
Постучавшись в перевязочную, где по заверениям санитарки находилась Шизуне, он увидел Ино и Сакуру в окружении многочисленных коробок.  
– Ирука-сенсей! – хором поздоровались бывшие ученицы, – а мы помогаем лекарства разбирать.  
– Молодцы, – искренне похвалил их старания Ирука.  
Шизуне, высунувшись из-за ширмы, устало потерла лоб:  
– Ты что-то хотел?  
– Да, ты обещала... – он не договорил, сделав жест рукой, – у меня занятия...  
– А, конечно, – кивнула она, – подожди, я как раз отложила специально для тебя.  
Под заинтересованными взглядами юных помощниц, она, присев на корточки, порылась в нижнем ящике стола и достала коробку с гордой надписью «Особо прочные, 100 шт».   
Ирука захлопал глазами:  
– Куда мне столько?  
Шизуне, лукаво улыбаясь, игриво подмигнула:  
– Ну, себе-то тоже оставь, пригодятся.  
Девчонки сдавленно захихикали. Ирука вспыхнул:  
– Спасибо, конечно, но ... – Заинтересованный блеск в глазах учениц заставил замолчать. Чтобы он не сказал при Ино, об этом к вечеру будет знать вся Коноха. Поэтому он поблагодарил еще раз, прижал локтем коробку к туловищу, подгадав так, чтобы компрометирующая надпись оказалась прикрытой и вышел.

Медленно шагая по коридору больницы, он ругал себя за неуместное смущение. Но не объяснять же при бывших ученицах, что он ответственно относится к вопросам предохранения, только сейчас ему не с кем к ним серьезно подходить? Не то, чтобы ему не предлагали, но... Ирука тяжело вздохнул. Пора было прекращать грезить о несбыточном и найти себе кого-нибудь милого и приятного в общении, а не сохнуть по одному гениальному, но равнодушному к нему дзенину.  
– Ирука-сенсей, – прервал печальные мысли высокий девичий голосок.  
Ирука моргнул и удивленно обернулся. Его догоняла запыхавшаяся Ино. Махнув перед его лицом разноцветным бельем, она быстро затараторила:  
– Ирука-сенсей, вы не подумайте чего. Мы с Сакурой решили, что вам хорошо бы заставить парней потренироваться в расстегивании, а то они совсем теряются, бедные. – Ино, вспомнив что-то, захихикала, и Ирука предусмотрительно не стал выяснять, кто были те бедные «они».  
– Смотрите, вот здесь застежка сзади. – Она всучила Ируке скромный розовый бюстгальтер, а потом указала на хитрый замочек на кружевном полупрозрачном черном бюстике. – Тут – спереди.  
Заметив его растерянность, она самую малость смутилась:  
– Вы берите, берите, я свой только сегодня надела, а у Сакуры совсем новый.   
Ино жизнерадостно улыбнулась и умчалась обратно вглубь коридора.  
Ирука держал белье на вытянутой руке, словно взрывную печать с искрящимся запалом. Мысль о том, что сейчас его может увидеть какой-нибудь больной, немного отрезвила. Скомкав тонкую ткань, он засунул ее в поглубже в карман. Форменные штаны топорщились, но перекладывать аккуратнее Ирука все же не решился.

Дыша полной грудью и пружинисто шагая по улице, Ирука был уже на полпути к дому, когда его догнали Киба в сопровождении неизменного Акамару и Шино.   
– Здравствуйте, Ирука-сенсей!  
– Здравствуйте, как поживаете? – приветливо спросил Ирука, потрепав Акамару по лохматому загривку. Тот радостно заскулил и тут же деловито принюхался, ткнув носом аккурат в предательски топорщащийся карман.  
– У вас же эти самые уроки на следующей неделе, да? – хитро спросил Киба, выделив голосом «эти самые», и прищурил глаза.  
– Да. – Ирука кивнул, пытаясь оттолкнуть голову пса подальше от своих штанов.  
– Держите. – Киба протянул ему моток тонких кожаных поводков и пару ошейников. – Хорошие у вас уроки, но скучные. Разбавите маленько.  
– А при чем тут собаководство и сексуальное здоровье? – недоуменно спросил Ирука, крутя в руках широкий ошейник с шипами.   
Киба посмотрел на него снисходительно и открыл было рот, как его перебил Шино:  
– Дарит силу мужскую оно и скольженье облегчает приятно.  
С этими словами он пристроил на выступе торчащей из-под мышки коробки Ируки емкость с непонятной вязкой жидкостью желтого цвета.  
Придерживая рукой флакон, Ирука сумрачно поинтересовался:  
– Из жуков?  
Киба, рассмеявшись, хлопнул ладонью по спине важно кивающего друга, отчего несколько потревоженных насекомых взвилось в воздух:  
– Конечно! Но вы попробуйте, сенсей, – отличнейшая вещь.  
Ирука обреченно закатил глаза. 

Последней каплей стал Наруто, несущийся по улице с криками «Ирука-сенсе-е-ей!» и тащивший за собой, как на буксире, Саске. Прохожие на улице оборачивались им вслед, поэтому скрыться в ближайшей подворотне все равно не получилось бы.  
Ирука, прикрывая ладонями подаренное добро от любопытных взглядов, отрезал сразу:  
– Наруто, извини, но мне сейчас некогда в Ичираку.  
– Да нет же, сенсей. – Наруто весело улыбнулся. – Я тут подумал...  
Со стороны Саске послышалось отчетливое хмыканье.  
– Ну, это, – запнулся Наруто, но тут же вновь солнечно улыбнулся. – В общем, вам пригодится.  
Ирука подавил в себе желание застонать и схватиться за голову, посчитав этот жест недостойным взрослого шиноби. К тому же, руки были заняты, а ронять себе под ноги флакон с чем-то от Абураме он опасался.  
Наруто тем временем извлек из-за пазухи томик в темно-синей обложке.  
Эту книгу Ирука узнал сразу же. Видел в книжном, в самом темном углу, но духу не то, чтобы купить, а просто взять в руки, ему не хватило. В юности он многое за нее отдал бы.   
– Вы все про девчонок рассказываете, – продолжал, не смущаясь Наруто, – но не все же их любят.  
Саске безучастно смотрел в сторону, делая вид, что выцветшая вывеска галантерейной лавки ему гораздо интереснее.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Ирука, неловко прижимая книгу рукой с зажатыми ней ошейниками к себе.  
– Ну, вот и отлично! Пошли. – Наруто дернул Саске за рукав. – Сенсей, увидимся в воскресенье в Ичираку.  
И, не дождавшись ответа, исчез вместе с Саске. Ирука и глазом не успел моргнуть.

К дому Ирука подошел нагруженный под завязку. Коробка под мышкой, ошейники, колющие пальцы, стоило их чуть крепче сжать, книга, хрупкий флакон, который так и норовил выскользнуть. Где-то в кармане, под скомканными кое-как бюстгальтерами, лежали ключи. Размышляя, как их достать, Ирука мялся с ноги на ногу у родного порога.  
Вдруг рядом упала длинная тень и чья-то рука выдернула ошейники и книгу. Ирука подпрыгнул от неожиданности и круто развернулся. За спиной стоял Какаши и, оторвавшись от своей оранжевой книжки, задумчиво взирал на обложку книги Наруто.  
Сердце Ируки бешено заколотилось в груди. Хуже этот день закончиться просто не мог. Надеясь, что выглядит не очень растрепанным и напуганным, Ирука приготовился твердо спросить, что этот проклятый дзенин себе позволяет, но сил хватило лишь на невнятное:  
– Эмн?   
Какаши улыбнулся так, как улыбался только он: глаз приветливо сощурился, а голова склонилась к плечу. Ирука, засмотревшись, невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Йо, – проговорил тем временем Какаши, – иду думаю, дай Ируке-сенсею помогу.  
– Я вам не старушка с кошелкой, – внезапно разозлившись, буркнул Ирука, – и вообще отдайте, это мне для уроков.  
Какаши, выразительно подняв бровь, рассматривал и коробку, и флакон, и кусочек черного кружева, предательски выпавшего из кармана, когда Ирука наконец достал ключи. Чувствуя, как румянец уже не в первый раз за день, покрывает лицо, Ирука отвернулся и пробормотал:  
– И нечего так смотреть, книгу мне Наруто отдал.  
– Остальное тоже Наруто? – Голос за спиной звучал насмешливо.  
Ирука сжал зубы и вставил ключи в замочную скважину.  
– Нет! – Ирука развернулся и твердо продолжил: – Другие ученики принесли. Сказали, чтобы уроки были разнообразнее и веселее!   
Судя по звукам, доносящимся из горла Какаши, ему стоило большого труда не заржать в голос от таких объяснений. Ирука чертыхнулся про себя и плюнул на вежливость:  
– И не надо так смотреть, – зашипел он не хуже разъяренного Манды, – раз уж Наруто нашел и прочитал целую книгу, то...  
— Сомневаюсь, — задумчиво произнес Какаши, — скорее, ему Саске пересказал. И продемонстрировал.   
– Откуда вы знаете? – не сдавался Ирука, проигнорировав последнее предложение, сказанное с явным намеком.  
– Я сам ему ее купил, – легко признался Какаши, – только слепой не заметил бы, к чему идет у них дело.  
– Хорошая книжка, – с легким вздохом продолжил он, – даже я кое-что новое почерпнул.  
Ирука глотал воздух, не зная, что сказать. Какаши хитро улыбнулся:  
– Может, продолжим разговор где-нибудь в более подходящем месте?   
Он одним движением приблизился вплотную, заставив Ируку почти вжаться в собственную дверь. Свободной рукой, Какаши провернул ключи в замке, продолжая нависать над кусающим губы хозяином дома.  
– Вы же такой занятой, сенсей, – продолжил Какаши низким вибрирующим голосом, от которого по телу Ируки побежали мурашки, а колени предательски ослабли. – Может, я вам тоже что-нибудь продемонстрирую, чтобы не тратить время на скучное чтиво?  
Дверь за спиной Ируки распахнулась. Он сгруппировался, спиной предчувствуя удар, но на пол его опустили почти нежно. Захлопнулась дверь так же внезапно, погрузив прихожую в непроглядную тьму.  
– Уверен, вам понравится. – Теплые губы прижались к щеке, скользнули ниже, к ямочке между ключиц.  
Последнее, о чем успел связно подумать Ирука, окутанный маревом сводящих с ума прикосновений, – весна действительно пришла.


End file.
